Beyond Time
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: A girl falls from the sky bringing a new problem with her. Who is she? OC I'm not happy with this fic
1. Book I

_**Written:**_** Somewhere between 2004 and 2005**_**  
**_

_**Posted:**_** Around 10/2005**

_**Edited:**_** 02/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

_**A/N:**__** For the record: I DON'T LIKE HOW THIS FIC TURNED OUT!! It was one of my first fanfics and I hate it (cries).**_

_**I haven't seen all the anime nor read all the manga so the fic will not be accurate, especially concerning the characters' fate.**_

**As for spelling Chrno instead of Chrono, it's not a mistake. If you watch how it is written in this category it's spelled 'Chrno Crusade', not 'Chrono Crusade'. The original is Chrno, not Chrono. I'm used to Chrno, besides Chrono will be another character in this fic… /insert evil laugh/**

_**- - - - - - -**_

_**/actions/**_

"_**talking"**_

'_**thinking'**_

**From part 6 onwards I'll use the name of the person talking before the speech to make it easier for everyone.**

**Example:**

**Chrno: … /****sigh/**

**  
Ewan: Just get on with it!**

**- - - - - -**

_**Beyond Time**_

**Book I**

**Part I – Arrival of a stranger  
**

**-**

Once again Father Remington was patrolling Madison Square. Even after Aion's defeat, lower demons kept appearing to feast on humans' flesh and blood. Four years had passed since the final battle, but there was still much to do.

Ewan had been sent there that night because corpses kept appearing there, as if they had fallen from the sky. As usual the police was on the location. When Ewan arrived at the crime scene, the perimeter had already been secured, so the civilians wouldn't see what was happening as even the police officers didn't have the courage to approach the bloodied place.

When passing beside a curious crowd, Father Remington smiled at a group of women who kept looking at him and giggling. Yes, he was still the same old flirting Ewan Remington.

He arrived at the place, just in time to see another dead body falling from the sky. On the floor hundreds of corpses lied, covering everything with their blood. Most of them were seriously mutilated. An urge to kill the one responsible for that vision from hell started to invade Ewan. A couple of minutes later he was about to call Sister Kate (who once again was in charge) to make his report on the situation. As soon as he turned his back to the bodies something fell from the sky just on top of the pile, only this time the thing was followed by a brief red light. Ewan turned to see what had happened and saw a bloodied girl who looked at him trying to call for help, right before passing out. Deep within his soul Ewan knew his job there was done. She would be the last.

-

**Part II – The demon and the priest  
**

**-**

Leaving the corpses to the police, Ewan took the girl in his arms until he reached the car. Then he headed to the monastery at full speed. Taking her again in his arms he ran to Sister Kate's office and laid her on the couch. Sister Kate was screaming like a maniac trying, at the same time, to ask him for explanations, punch him and yell at him for staining the floor and couch. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked at the girl alarmed to see the blood falling from her petit body. Sister Kate calmed down after some brief explanations he gave her. She made him carry the girl to the showers and then she sent him away, ordering him to wait outside while she was bathing the girl. Ewan tried to stay but reluctantly left after being hit by one of Sister Kate's famous punches.

After the bath Sister Kate dressed the girl some underwear and once again asked Ewan to carry her (after warning him not to take a peek or else…). Now that the blood was gone Ewan could see that her body was full of bruises. One of them, between the girl's breasts, was bleeding a lot and had already stained the underwear. Back to the office he helped putting bandages on her bruises (always with Sister Kate reminding him that he was only doing so because the girls where in San Francisco, where they were most needed, and that he was the only one there). When she was going to treat the chest wound she kicked Ewan out of the office and only called him back when she was tired after properly nun-ly dress the girl. The girl seemed to be very weak and unable to wake up. Sister Kate was almost yelling because if the girl died no one could uncover the mystery, but Ewan knew that deep inside she was only acting that way because she was worried. There was a small house, a bit far from the monastery and Sister Kate thought it ought to be best if the girl stayed there. If she didn't wake up before the girls' return, she didn't want them to know about her. Sister Kate had to stay in the office, but she also knew that the girl couldn't stay there and that someone had to be with the girl all the time. Reluctantly she left Ewan take care of her, but she kept yelling at him telling him to behave himself, to which he replied he always did. After winking with a smug smirk on his face he took the girl in his arms once again and headed for the house.

The house was conceived for special reasons. When someone couldn't (or shouldn't) stay in the monastery, that person ought to stay there. Therefore the house was always prepared to receive someone. Few where allowed in there, especially when it was occupied.

As Ewan was laying the girl on the bed, someone knocked on Sister Kate's office. It was Chrno in his 20 years-old-like human form. Now that he had his horns back he didn't need a contract to support himself. Despite of the smile he showed, his eyes were really sad. He gave Sister Kate his report and prepared to leave, but she didn't let him. She then told him what had happened and asked him to go to the house too. She was concerned that Ewan might try to take a peek at the girl or something like that. He laughed because he knew the priest wouldn't do anything unless the girl wanted to. He then headed to the house glad for having another job. That usually distracted him. Chrno then entered the room and saw Ewan sitting at a chair looking through the window at the horizon. Feeling a presence behind him made the priest turn is attention back to the room. When Chrno's eyes met Ewan's the priest stood up.

"Long time no see, Chrno."

"Yeah, I believe the last time we saw each other was at the…"

"At Rosette's funeral."

-

**Part III – Painful memories**

**-**

The room was filled with silence. That memory was still too painful. Chrno sat at the end of the bed and stared at the floor.

"It's been almost a year…"

"…and yet you still work for us."

"She would have wanted me to… and it's not like I have anything else to do."

Turning to see the girl was the sign Chrno gave Ewan that the topic of that conversation was over.

"So, what do we know about her?"

"Nothing." Trying to cut through the ice Ewan continued smugly. "Only that she fell heels over head for me."

"Still the same, I see." Chrno said humorously.

"Same old, same old."

It worked. They talked until Sister Kate appeared to check on the girl. She hadn't moved an inch since she had been brought. The only thing she did was sigh once. Sister Kate was very concerned because she had to go to Las Vegas, so the boys would have to be left alone with the girl. Ewan smirked while Sister Kate tried to strangle him. Chrno knew he shouldn't intervene or he would pay the price, so he decided to check if the girl was still ill or merely sleeping. He put his hand on her forehead and then something happened. Ewan and Sister Kate stopped their action when they started to be invaded by some images. Chrno knew it was what the girl was seeing in her sleep. Bodies and blood, all over the place. After that they saw a girl dressed in black and crying. The images abruptly stopped after that. They kept looking at her and then to each other, but no one could explain what had happened. The trio headed outside so they could talk freely about what they had just experienced. When they were already outside they heard noises coming from inside the house. Sister Kate opened the door to enter the house but was stopped by something that was trying to get out.

-

**Part IV – Awakening**

**-**

The girl was standing there with a frightened look on her pale face. Her green eyes were dull as she seemed at the break of crying. Her long, long dark hair was on the loose giving her a savage look. When she saw Sister Kate she started walking backwards and then ran into the living room, followed by Sister Kate, Ewan and, lastly, Chrno. While running the girl tripped over something and landed painfully on the floor with a loud tuck. She tried to get up but didn't have the strength to do it, so she just crawled until she was trapped between them and the wall. Some of the wounds were bleeding again, including the chest wound. The others tried to calm her down, but that only frightened her more. Ewan stepped forwards and kneeled before her. The girl tried to keep the distance and fight, but soon he had gently immobilized her. He grabbed her arms and made her look into his eyes. She continued to fight but he hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her with gentle, fatherly words. Soon she offered no resistance and ended up passing out in his arms and they took her back to the room. Sister Kate changed her bandages once again and then left for Las Vegas. She was very concerned about the girl but she did what she had to. Besides, she would be very well taken care of, of that she was sure.

-

**Part V – Speechless**

**-**

After Sister Kate left, Chrno went to the monastery to check if everything was alright. Everyone was gone and this would be a great opportunity if someone were to enter the place. Everything was calm so he returned after a few minutes. Meanwhile Ewan had finished eating and was once again next to the stranger. She started to shake and looked as if she was in pain. She opened her mouth, but no sound came from it. Then she started to move as if she was struggling. This was when Chrno appeared. He looked at the girl, then to Ewan and back to the girl. For one second he thought Ewan was trying to do something to the girl, but then he realized that the priest was as clueless as he was. Suddenly the girl sat and opened her eyes looking around nervously. She looked at both priest and demon and covered herself a bit with the sheets. Fear was clear in her eyes. Neither Chrno or Ewan knew what to do. Their speciality was to slay demons. They didn't know what to do and staid as if frozen. The girl calmed down a bit as she examined their faces. Her eyes no longer showed any fear. Her chest was hurting so she touched it to make the pain stop, but something was wrong. She looked at her hand, then at her chest as she started poking it (making the guys blush in the process). She looked disoriented. She got up quickly, what almost made her fall, and desperately looked for a mirror. When she finally found one she saw her reflexion in it. The girl tried to scream, but was unable to. Looking closely at the reflexion she tried to see if she wasn't just imagining things. She touched the mirror in the place where her face was reflected. A minute later she realized it was real. The image was real. She sat on the bed and looked at the two still surprised men on the room. They started to make questions and she tried to answer, but she couldn't. No sound came from her mouth. She gave a hard punch on the bed and lay again looking sadly at the ceiling.

-

**Part VI – Another form of expression**

**-**

**Voice:** I just feel like screaming!!

**Ewan:** What was that?!

**Chrno:** Was that you?

Surprised, the girl got up again. They appeared to have heard her thoughts, but… could that be possible? She tried to reach them with her mind over and over again. She was almost giving up when she remembered that they only heard her when she was almost screaming with desperation. Maybe if she got closer…

She approached the guys slowly and touched both, closing her eyes.

**Girl:** Can you hear me?

**Chrno:** Nani?

**Ewan:** Oro?

**Girl:** You can hear me!!!

The girl started to get paler and very tired and she decided not to abuse of that strange new power.

**Girl:** What do you want to know?

**Chrno:** What is your name?

**Ewan:** Where are you from?

**Girl:** I used to be Beatriz Ferreira, from Portugal, but the girl I saw in the mirror wasn't me.

**Ewan:** Portugal?!

**Chrno:** What do you mean, it wasn't you?

Beatriz fell on her knees and once again they were invaded by horrifying images. When they ended Beatriz was taken back to the bed.

**Chrno:** Let's take it easy. I'll get something for you to eat.

Chrno went to the kitchen leaving the other two alone.

**Ewan:** You're bleeding again. We'll have to change your bandages soon.

**Beatriz:** /nods/

**Ewan:** Do you mind if I do it?

**Beatriz:** /shakes head/

**Ewan:** /grin/ Good…

**Beatriz:** /is confused/

/tilts head cutely to the side/

-

**Part VII – Time Issue**

**-**

The girl ate and it was time to change the bandages again. She was a bit embarrassed for taking her dress in front of them, but the underwear was big so it wasn't much of a problem. But the real problem was that her underwear was too big so she would have to take it out. She blushed really hard and asked them to turn around. When they looked back she had covered her breasts with her dress. Chrno took her underwear to the laundry room because it was full of blood. When he returned Ewan was finishing bandaging the torso, with a smile on his face. Then the worst part came: the wound between her breasts. When she was told that she almost had a heart attack while Chrno blushed and Ewan smirked. She thought for a bit then she pointed at Ewan's jacket, which he handed over. Beatriz covered one breast with the dress and the other with the jacket, leaving only the wound to be seen. Chrno couldn't help but laugh at Ewan's disappointed face. Nevertheless Beatriz was a bit uncomfortable with the guys examining THAT wound so closely. It was very big and deep. After taking forever to change the bandages they left the room so she could dress herself. When they entered again Ewan was holding a newspaper. Beatriz handed him the jacket and while he was dressing it she held the newspaper for him. She looked at it out of curiosity and then approached it to her face. Her eyes wide open kept staring at the same place. Chrno and Ewan looked at each other. Then she touched them.

**Beatriz:** From when is that newspaper?

**Ewan:** Today, why?

**Beatriz:** Impossible! If that ought to be true I would have time travelled almost 80 years backwards!

**Chrno:** Nani?!

**Ewan:** I assure you it is true!

**Chrno:** What happened?

**Beatriz:** I don't remember!

**Ewan:** What is the last thing you recall?

**Beatriz:** It was going to be my first day in campus. There were hundreds of people and then…

Her eyes opened wide again and she showed them dead bodies all over the place. Blood, screams, pain… and a girl dressed in black, crying.

**Male voice:** Let's see if you're the one to open it.

Then a shadow held the girl in the air by her neck and started to torture her. When they saw something sharp getting trough her chest everything went black. Then they saw trough her eyes. Ewan Remington was standing in front of a pile of corpses when she fell. She looked at him crying for help. Then the images stopped. When they looked back at the girl she was shaking and crying.

**Ewan:** What was that?

**Chrno:** Was that girl you?

**Beatriz:** /nods/

**Ewan:** You really are different!! You were fatter; your hair was shorter, your-…

**Chrno:** Ewan/punches Ewan hard/ As long as we don't know what happened you can't say who you are, understand? You need another identity. We'll have to find you another name, okay?

**Beatriz:** /nods/

**Ewan:** Good thinking. Only we and Sister Kate shall know your true name. Let me think… do you like Ashley?

**Beatriz:** /nods/

**Ewan:** Good. And for last name…

Chrno looked at her and thought only one name could fit her.

**Chrno:** Paine. Ashley Paine.


	2. Book II

_**Beyond Time**_

**Book II**

**Part VIII – A new world**

**-**

It was night and the stars were shining in the huge dark sky. Ashley and the boys headed outside and sat on the grass floor. For a few hours Ewan and Chrno kept her distracted by telling her some of the adventures they took part in. Ewan had just started talking about when Chrno and Rosette fought Gabriel Hound when everything became silent. Ewan knew he had touched a forbidden subject: Rosette. Chrno stared sadly at the floor. Ashley was clueless and kept looking from Ewan to Chrno. She decided to cheer them up so she decided to tickle them. It ended much later with the three of them lying on the floor, smiling, panting and watching the bright stars. A couple of minutes later Ewan and Chrno realized she had already fallen asleep so Chrno took her to bed.

Ewan was covering her with the sheets when she started shaking and woke up suddenly with fear in her eyes. After calming her she begged them to stay with her that night. Both agreed. Chrno was a bit uncomfortable with the idea but Ewan was really excited. She took their hands and made them lay with her, one at each side.

She slept trough the night with out dreaming of pain.

Two days after that Sister Kate returned and was thrilled to know the news. She only didn't like two things:

1 – the boys changed her bandages

2 – they slept with her while Sister Kate was gone.

From then on Sister Kate would change Ashley's bandages, but the girl begged her to let the boys stay with her for as long as they could. Reluctantly the nun acceded.

Five days later, a couple of hours before the rest of the girls arrived, Azmaria came. She had been giving concerts and Joshua was escorting her. Joshua was very protective of Azmaria because the girl was like a little sister to him. When they arrived they saw Ewan, Chrno and Ashley getting out of the monastery and heading towards the house. Ashley had been changing her bandages and the boys had just arrived from a mission. Ashley had also been helping with what she could in the monastery. Azmaria and Joshua ran but couldn't reach them in time and they knew they were forbidden to cross the gates that led to the house, so they went to see Sister Kate. After the welcomes Azmaria made some questions about what she had seen so Sister Kate told them almost everything. After all they were trust worthy even if some things didn't need to be said.

After the initial shock of what they had heard had passed Sister Kate took them to the house and then left them to go welcome the other girls.

-

**Part IX – New friends**

**-**

Ashley was now able to communicate for a couple of hours as long as she kept physical contact with the listener. She and Azmaria became friends instantly and Joshua couldn't help but stare at her. Since she wasn't a nun she wasn't wearing uniform, and her clothes were a bit short. The skirts she wore were above the knee and she usually had a big cleavage. Sometimes she wore pants or shorts. The day they met she was wearing a white dress above the knee and a black corset on top. The cleavage was a bit bigger than usual.

An hour after the rest of the girls arrived, Azmaria went to see them and Ashley was left with the three boys.

Chrno and Ewan were tired of the mission and fell asleep while Azmaria was still there. Ashley was sitting next to them and was gently running her fingers trough their hair. Joshua was blushing looking at her and she didn't know what to do. A couple of minutes later she got up and sat in Joshua's lap, looking deep into his eyes. He turned into a deeper shade of red and only calmed down when she laughed at his cute embarrassed face. She put her hand on his cheek.

**Ashley:** Calm down, I don't bite you know?

**Joshua:** Nani?! Oh, it's just that I'm not used to this.

**Ashley:** This what? I'm just playing with you.

**Joshua:** That sounds…

**Ashley:** …bad. I know, sorry. I just wanted to make you relax.

**Joshua:** This is REALLY sounding bad.

**Ashley:** Nani?

**Joshua:** Oh, nothing. It's just that you're sitting in my lap…

**Ashley:** So what? I'm not that heavy and it's not like I'm gonna rape you or anything.

**Joshua:** You're not?

**Ashley:** That better not mean you were expecting me to!

**Joshua:** No, that means I wouldn't mind. Oh, I mean… I'm sorry, just forget I said that.

Before Ashley could say anything Azmaria appeared and saw Ashley sitting in Joshua's lap, both red like a tomato. She giggled as the couple quickly got up. Azmaria said Sister Kate wanted to talk to Joshua so he left. When he closed the door Azmaria grabbed Ashley's hand.

**Azmaria:** You know, he's just a priest because he has no other place to go, nothing more to do. But if he finds a good reason he'll quit.

**Ashley:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Azmaria:** Nothing just thought you might want to know.

The blush in Ashley's face got even worse, what only made Azmaria giggle.

-

**Part X – Evil appears**

**-**

Ashley had healed well. Only the bruise between her breasts gave her trouble once in a while. Ash (Ashley) was tired of doing nothing so she insisted that Sister Kate should let her help in missions. She wasn't much of a fighter but she was good with guns and so soon she became part of the team. She was doing missions with Joshua and Azmaria or with Ewan. Chrno said his missions were the most dangerous ones so it ought to be better if Ash didn't go with him. The truth was that sometimes Ashley reminded him of Rosette, especially because she was totally obsessed with weapons. At first Joshua felt a bit uncomfortable with her around but later he just couldn't go on a mission with out her. As for Azmaria she had found a sister in Ash. Ashley had now a life there.

Almost a year had passed since she fell from the sky, but she didn't think of her previous life. Sometimes she had bloody nightmares but they were getting rarer and rarer.

Azmaria ran to Ash's house to wake her up. She was needed for a mission, a rather dangerous one. After dressing they headed to Sister Kate's office where the rest of the group already awaited the briefing. The mission ought to take place at nightfall because before that Joshua had to capture a demon. Azmaria couldn't go because she was preparing things for the night, so Ash went alone with him, which didn't leave Ewan very happy. He really liked her and hated it when she was alone with Joshua, but in this case he couldn't do anything for he too needed to prepare for the upcoming mission.

And so Joshua and Ashley left. The mission was rather easy. When Ashley fired the bullet that killed the demon a building started to crumble and she jumped out throwing Joshua to the side, saving him from staying under the ruins. Joshua was lying on the floor with Ashley on top of him, with her hands on each side of his head. They were both panting.

**Ashley:** You gotta be careful. I can't save you all the time.

**Joshua:** Yeah, thanks… but you know, I kinda like to be on top…

**Ashley:** Nani?!

Joshua put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her.

**Joshua:** Ashley…

**Ashley:** Not now. Come to my place after tonight's mission, and then we'll talk.

**Joshua:** …okay…

And with a last kiss they got up, just before the police appeared. It would have been embarrassing if they had to explain why a girl was laying on top of a priest in the middle of the street ( or what was left of it), kissing him.

They returned to the monastery and only had time to rest a bit before the next mission. They were going to head to a forsaken mansion. Nuns had been observing it for some time now and it was considered a hide-out for demons. The cross barrier hadn't work so an annihilation team was called.

The team arrived at the place.

**Ashley:** It's big, dark and creepy…

**Ewan:** Want me to protect you/grin/

**Ashley:** Nani?!

**Joshua:** Lets focus on the mission, shall we? If we stick together we'll be safe.

**Ashley:** …hum guys? What I meant to say was that it's big, dark and creepy. If you had let me finish I would have said "just like I like it". Get it?

**Everyone else:** NANI?!?!?

**Ewan:** Big, dark and creepy huh/grin/

**Joshua:** Okay. Just be close to me, k?

**Ashley:** …okay…

**Ewan:** Hey what do you mean close to you?

**Chrno:** Could you stop it already?

**Azmaria:** Yeah, you'll have time to be jealous latter.

**Ewan:** …jealous…/blush/

**Ashley:** Nani? Why would he? I mean, Ewan's like a father to me!

**Ewan:** …a… father…/psychologically goes sit in corner crying/

**Joshua:** /smirks/ Take that! Now let's go.

And after this weird conversation they started to work. As usual, once they got in the door closed.

**Male voice:** At last we meet again, Beatriz.

-

**Part XI – Mystery solved**

**-**

**Ash:** Nani?!

**Voice:** Don't you remember? The blood, the pain, dead bodies all around you.

**Chrno:** So you were the one.

**Voice:** Indeed. I've been trying to reach her ever since, but she has been well guarded.

**Ash:** Hey, this is tiring, why can't I speak? My mind is reaching everyone but it uses much of my strength.

**Voice:** Really? Hadn't noticed it yet.

**Ash:** Sarcasm, great…

**Joshua:** Show yourself, monster!

**Voice:** Careful Don Juan, or you might get yourself hurt. Now let's begin.

The floor collapsed but the fall wasn't that big. After checking if they were hurt they looked around and saw that they were in a torture chamber.

**Voice:** Now, see that table over there? Place all of your weapons there. If you miss one, all of you will die.

They did so and then a lower demon in human form entered and took the weapons with him.

**Voice:** As you are probably aware of, today makes a year since Beatriz, sorry, Ashley, came. Now, you see there is a thing called Time Portal. There are a few chosen that after enduring a terrible pain and live can open it. Gladly Ashley opened it for me. I had to kill thousands, I tried for so long! Some perished after passing the tunnel. Most unlucky… But then this young maiden opened it and lived, allowing me to pass trough it. The thing is, the person that opened the portal has to die exactly one year after crossing it, leaving the portal open _only_ to those who have already crossed it. This means you die today sweetie, no hard feelings.

Some demons entered the room and immobilized Ashley while threatening to kill the others.

**Ash:** What would happen if I didn't die?

**Voice:** The portal would get completely open and everyone would get to know and use it. Total chaos. Most unadvisable.

**Ash:** And… if I died before?

**Voice:** Then everyone that got through it, including you, ought to be trapped in a place where there is no time. A very nasty place if you allow me to say, that's why I'm not taking any chances with you.

**Ash:** I see…so I have to die at the exact same time, right?

**Voice:** That's right. My "friends" are there to assure you don't go dying on me too soon. As appreciation for what you've done for me I'll let you have a final request.

**Ash:** I guess that's an obvious one: let them go, but let me properly say goodbye to them.

**Voice:** Fair enough. I'll let you do that, but my men will keep a close eye on you. Say your goodbyes.

**Ash:** No! I don't trust you! Let me see them getting out.

**Voice:** May I remind you that you are in no position to negotiate? But since I'm feeling very nice today, and there's really nothing you could do, I'll agree. Take them to the entrance.

When they got there Ashley was allowed to say goodbye. She hugged Azmaria, Ewan and Chrno and mumbled something to each one of them as she passed. Then it was Joshua's turn.

**Joshua:** I can't let you die! Not like this! Not now…

**Ash:** I have to and you know it. But I have to thank him. Because of him I was allowed to meet you, all of you… I lived my life this year. I'm sorry Joshua, I guess we can't have that talk after all.

Joshua hugged her tight and they kissed under everyone's surprised look. It was a bitter kiss. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other, never. They knew that it would be their last one. The moment their lips parted from the other everything would end. He gently bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. Their last kiss. They wanted it to last forever. They were both crying and their tears joined together in their lips, making it have a salty taste. A goodbye kiss. Joshua tightened his grip on her, trying to make them melt. In return Ashley's arms left his neck and started heading down. Joshua felt her hand at the end of his back and understood what she was going to do. In the middle of the confusion he had completely forgotten about that. And like that the spell was broken, and so was their kiss.

**Joshua:** No, don't!!

**Ashley:** I have to. Don't ever forget, I love you.

And with a last smile she took the hidden dagger out of Joshua's clothes and pierced her heart.

**Ash:** I'll take you to hell!!!

After screams and pain Ash fell on the floor. She was dead, prisoner of time. She sacrificed her life and soul to kill the demon.

-

**Part XII – The End**

**-**

The funeral was a couple of days later. Joshua couldn't stop crying. He was going to leave the monastery and become an explorer, like he always had wanted to. He couldn't bear staying there, looking at the places that reminded him so much of her. It had been hard staying there after Rosette's death, but now after loosing Ashley too it was just impossible. When they were finally going to be together she was taken from him.

Everyone was together at the funeral. After it Joshua said goodbye to everyone and left forever. He took the dagger that killed Ash with him, never letting go of it. It was a piece of her that was always with him. He could feel her in it. Every time he lay to look at the stars he remembered the last time he did that with her. It was magical. It was the first time they loved each other, under the stars just a couple of days before her death. The first and only. When the stars are especially shinny he feels her laying her head in his chest and he swears he feels his fingers running trough her silky hair. No one knew, but the girl that died was his wife (with no need for a priest or a ceremony, their hearts were married and that was what was important to them) and that talk they were going to have was to decide what they would do after telling everyone they were together. Now he regrets he didn't left with her sooner. Because of that his wife, the one he loved so much, was now dead. Forever taken away from him.

-

**Part XIII – The untold story**

**-**

Chrono (note that it's nor Chrno) had finally got his wish granted. A girl had opened the portal for him. Once he crossed to the place where the girl had fallen (not the place where she was supposed to fall) he realized that his body was different. After studying he discovered that the truth was that his soul occupied a certain body made to fit the time and place he was now at. When one changes the course of time the body has to adapt itself, therefore his appearance changes. That goes for both humans and demons. Then he cursed himself. He had been looking for the girl based on her appearance, but she too ought to have changed. Then he realized there was another way of finding her. He knew, even before crossing the portal, that as a punishment for doing so he would lose his voice and suffer mental and physical damage. As compensation he could communicate mentally. The girl should be the same. Chrono was a demon, and demons find demons. He gathered a small army and looked for the girl. It wasn't hard to find her after that because she used her gift in missions. The hardest was to get to her. So he made a small set-up, guiding her way into the mansion. He was running out of time and becoming desperate, he had to get to her soon.

**Chrono:** Ah, finally they've arrived. Tonight you die, Beatriz.

**The End**

_**A/N:**_**Meaning that the last line was when Ashley and the rest of the group arrived at the mansion. Sorry, I just had to tell this.**

**Also, I didn't explain here, but Rosette died, in this story, because she gave the last of her life to Chrno to defeat Aion before he got his horns back. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing (for those who have, for those who didn't…**** please review!!)**


End file.
